


The Grinch's Ten Inches

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Written in 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Seuss' lesser known tales... about a 5000 year old man... and a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grinch's Ten Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and betaed by Diana in 1999, left unaltered. Just a little fun.

Fuck! It’s snowing again. Not that I had anywhere to go anyway. If whoever came up with the idea of Christmas was alive, I would kill them! Of all the holidays, this one is surely the worst to be alone. Even fucking Valentine’s Day isn’t this bad. That’s just for lovers, this one’s for families and friends. Friends—I can count on one hand how many friends I have, the kind of friends that I wouldn’t worry about turning my back on. 

Fucking holidays! And it’s snowing. I could call someone, but they’re probably all busy opening stinking presents and being jolly. Not that I didn’t get offers, but who wants to sit around with a bunch of clowns and celebrate being alone? Not me. Fuck, I’d rather sit around here. Hope I bought enough beer.

Shitty, fucking season, and if it doesn’t quit snowing soon, I’m gonna take my own head! It’s a four-mile walk to the dojo. Uphill, both ways, in the snow. He knows where I am. Well, maybe he doesn’t, but that’s his own fault. Says he values our friendship too much to risk fucking it up by having sex. Fuck him. Well, yeah, that was generally the idea, until he got preachy on me. 

Fuck, fuck! Are those snowflakes getting bigger? Doesn’t he know that screwing around can make a friendship better? Okay, so it doesn’t always work, but surely it is worth the risk. And it isn’t like I don’t love him. What? Where the hell did that come from? Okay, okay. I admit it. I’m in love with Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Fuck. 

What a fucking rotten holiday. No one said anything about a damn blizzard. I suppose it isn’t so bad to love Duncan, and I bet he loves me too. That’s why he doesn’t want to fuck around. He probably has some romantic notion that we should make love and commit to each other and spend fucking forever together. Or spend forever fucking.

Ah, what the hell is this? Who are you to get hard on me? You’re hard cause you’ve been thinking of Duncan. Oh yeah, that mouth could prove my downfall. And yours too. He’d probably suck my cock so hard my brain would fall out, but at this point, I seriously don’t think my brain would even have to tag along. Shit. These pants are tight. 

Damn, but I hate zippers. Ah, much better. I bet his hands would fit perfectly around my cock. They’d slide up and down, fast at first to get my attention. A tight squeeze at the head so I didn’t forget that he was in control. And he would be. His rough hands would cup my balls, roll them between his fingers. Oh yeah.

I’ll bet he would tease the head of my cock with his tongue, circle it lightly, and taste my juices. He’d take the head into his mouth and suck ravenously at it. I’d arch up into that luscious mouth wanting to be swallowed completely, but he’d hold me down, deny me entrance. Tease!

He would move lower, tracing my balls with the edge of that hot, wet tongue. Sucking my heavy balls into his hot mouth. Oh yeah. That would feel good. I’d feel his teeth underneath them, on the smooth skin behind my balls. His hand would resume stroking my cock, slow, languorous movements. Just like that, just a little harder. 

Then he would tease me with his tongue, lapping it against my ass. I’d arch into it, begging him to taste me. And he would, and I’d scream at the first sensation. His tongue would curl and drill into my ass, fucking me. He’d stroke my cock in time with his fucking. God yes. Please, please. I’d beg. I’m right there, right on the edge. 

Fuck!! I’m coming. Keep stroking, pull it all out of me. That’s it. I love it. I love you. Oh god, yes, Duncan. It’s you. 

Hey, it looks like it’s stopped snowing. Maybe that walk to the dojo isn’t so long. I gotta get cleaned up first, wouldn’t want him thinking I’m some kind of pervert. No, just a man in love.

Looks like it’s shaping up to be a nice day. Maybe I’ll buy a Christmas tree.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Grinch's Ten Inches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910802) by [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin)
  * [The Grinch's Ten Inches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911622) by [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin)




End file.
